


Is there still a chance for us?

by Hairi_Esh_Mooncake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, post6x06, promo-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairi_Esh_Mooncake/pseuds/Hairi_Esh_Mooncake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt to make 6x07 promo scenes more solid and whole. Or just a way in which things in 6x07 could go around. Delena</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally seeing you

The moment their eyes met, he knew it was the moment he started breathing, existing again. And the only thing he wanted to do in that very moment, was to just... hug her tightly, press her close, to  _feel_  her, to just  _be_  with her.

But the look she gave him didn't mirror his...

"Well, I guess my theory of fireworks breaking off the compulsion didn't really work out," he started out lightly, a nervous breath escaping his lips. " _Or_  you are just being unreasonably shy and not running into my arms like about... this moment would be good," he muttered in a lower voice, biting his lip.

Elena took a deep breath, biting on her lower lip.

"Guess not." He hoped he could hide the grave disappointment in his voice, but he couldn't. Coming on the sole note that their love alone could conquer the world, or, in this case, at the very least compulsion, would do that to a person.

"Sorry..." Her voice sounded apologetic but not wholeheartedly. It only added pain to his already crushed heart.

He gave her a weak smile. Not much to go by, but he would be damned if he gave up now. "Can I still come in though?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his, startled. Probably expecting him to give up from apparent failure. But if it's one thing  _this_  Elena Gilbret is gonna learn first, is that Damon is not giving up on them without a fight. Too much was done, said and lived to just stop now.

"Ah, yeh, sure. Come in." She hastily stepped aside to make room for him to pass.

He smiled gratefully at her, and stepped inside. "Gotta say, this place looks a lot more inviting. Now that you're here with me."

He could see from his peripheral vision her already making a face. "And I didn't say that to make you feel uncomfortable." He turned to look at her. "I'm just...  _so happy to finally be able to see you._ " He took a few small steps closer to her and brought his hand to cup her face. "God,  _Elena_. You can't imagine how much I missed you." It felt like a heavy stone fell from his shoulders when he touched her. Only it didn't last. Before he could stop her, Elena took a step backwards, creating a definite distance between them.

She bent her head to the side, sighing. "Damon..." And, god, what it done to his body to hear her say his name. "I wish..." She took a breath. "I wish I could give you something to go by, but..." She looked at him and all he could see was  _pity_. He blinked back the sudden rush of emotions he felt from that expression on her face. "I can't," she whispered.

He grimaced, trying to hide it beneath a small smile of understanding.

"I know what I'm  _supposed_  to feel-" Her voice rose with her own frustration, but then she collected herself. "I mean... I have like tons of evidence." She gestured around the room. "My journal, your stuff, Caroline, Ste-"

"You read it?" his voice interrupted her. She locked her gaze to his.

"Read what?"

"Your journal."

"Oh. Yeh, I did. I mean, not everything..."

"Isn't that evidence enough to give me a chance?" he asked her in an almost pleading voice. She felt somehow weak against his pleading eyes and soft voice which made chills run down her body when he said her name, but she couldn't get past the fact that the better, the  _a lot bigger_  part of her was full of hate for him.

"Yeh, but, Damon... I couldn't remember anything even after reading my journal, seeing things or seeing  _you..._ I don't think..." She timidly returned her gaze to his and as she feared, saw the utter desperation to not go down that road, to not  _say_  it. But she couldn't _lie_  to him about what she truly felt.. It's not like she was ecstatic about this whole situation either. It felt like her choice was ripped away the moment Alaric became human. But it also made everything more real and permanent. So she could only give him the truth. "I think it's over, Damon."

He was prepared for it. No, screw that. He wasn't and never would be. But he  _tried_  to prepare himself for this possibility of hearing those words coming out of her mouth again. But he just could never be truly prepared  _enough_. He closed his eyes as his brows furrowed in pain.

"I'm-" she tried to talk again, but he didn't let her.

"I'm gonna go now," he said, eyes looking straight at her. It made her breath catch in her throat of the intensity of emotions he displayed with his piercingly blue eyes alone. There was something about him that just... drew her in. She couldn't put her finger on it, but at the very least she could understand, that yes, her past self was attracted to him. And maybe more... But then she remembered what he said and nodded, drifting her eyes away. "Okay."

"But I'm coming back." His voice somehow sounded closer to her than before and she looked up to see him standing almost face to face with her. She could only gape at him.

"Didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of me, did you?" He smirked at her in a devilish way that she wondered if she only imagined his previous devastation.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was left with a breeze of a wind.

_"See you around, Elena."_

That night Elena fell asleep with her mind filled with love, passion and piercing blue eyes.

* * *

When she woke up it was like a shot of adrenaline. Like coming out of a nightmare, only it wasn't. A nightmare. It wasn't even a dream. It was  _a longing_  for a specific kind of emotions she never really knew she could have felt before. Much less miss it. It felt like everything in her life was possible she just... didn't take it. She nearly gave in to those temptations but then a rush of murder and grief hit her mind and she let out a frustrated groan. She couldn't help it but the more she tried to accept him, to feel something positive about Damon, the more strongly she felt hate.

She gripped the top of her PJs where her vampire heart was beating fiercely inside her heart. Just as she was calming down, a sound of text message disturbed her thoughts. Her eyes flew open and she rushed to fetch her cell.

_"What'd you say we meet in an hour? Good enough, or should I give you more time? ;)"_

_Liam._ She smiled at her phone. That's right. Liam was in her life now. And suddenly she felt that she really needed to see him.

* * *

Kissing Liam was like trying a new flavor. It wasn't exactly good or bad, just new. She supposed she liked him. He was funny, handsome, heroic. Everything she could ever want in a perfect boyfriend. And, in fact, if Damon had never came back, she would have probably spent some good years with getting to know Liam, being with him.

_Damon._

And suddenly her thoughts were back again on him. She gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself down. She was with Liam now. She was going on a party with  _Liam_. Not with Damon. Because Damon and her? They were over. It's sad that she could move on and he couldn't, not yet at least. But he will. She had to believe he would, because if he didn't...

_But I'll come back._

She came to an abrupt stop, at the top of the stairs near the entrance. She was going to do this, and if she was going to do this, it will be  _without_  Damon. Without any mention of him this whole evening. It's an evening about her and Liam.

With a little bit confidence gathered she opened the doors to come inside. Piano was playing in the background and she could immediately feel herself relax more. The place looked cosy and warm, just what she needed for a romantic evening with Liam. And speak of the devil, the guy himself just joined to stand near her.

"Can I be your escort tonight, miss?" He offered her his hand with a soft smirk on his face. Elena smiled back at him and extended her arm to him but then stiffened when her body somehow rejected the contact and reminded of something similar.

"Elena?"

She blinked herself out of the trance and looked back at Liam. She better get a grip on herself. "Yeh, let's go inside."

And in that moment, she still truly believed that her evening would go Liam-friendly. Until the words reached her ears.

"Hi,  _Elena_. How nice to see you here."

Yep, she was standing face to face with the devil itself. And with a date on her left arm no less. Which was starting to burn.

"Damon?"

* * *

She could only gape at him for a few moments. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, Ric just couldn't imagine this evening going without me and invited me to come by." He twisted around to make a toast towards Alaric who just rolled his eyes. Elena sighed.

"Seriously, Damon, what are you doing here?" She brought her eyes to his and he only looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Damon? The Damon?" Liam had a big frown on his forehead.

"Well, well. So glad you've heard of me." Damon shrugged his eyebrows and took a sip of his glass, afterwards putting it somewhere on the nearest table.

"I thought you said he was dead," Liam cast a questioning glance at Elena. While she avoided eye contact with him and only looked like would rather be swallowed by the Earth itself. He was probably digging his own grave, passing this kind of opportunity for ruining them completely, but Damon was weak against all Elena's discomfort. So he went for a self-destruction button.

"Ah, well, you see, there's an interesting story to that... um, I'm sorry, I don't believe I've  _ever_  heard of you before. What was your name again?"

Liam immediately stood up straighter. "Liam."

Damon smirked at him in a way that made Liam uncomfortable. "So the ex meets the new guy."

"I think I can take you."

"Confident, pff,  _sexy_ ," he commented on Liam like he was a prize to be valuated.

"Damon, leave him alone," Elena added in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Elena, I'm just trying to clear up the misunderstanding of how the dead _love of your life_  is not so dead anymore."

Elena bit her lip in frustration. Why did it have to keep happening to her? Couldn't he just leave her alone? "I don't think he needs to know,  _Damon._ " She looked at him pointedly. She understood that it must have been still hard for him to let go, but it didn't mean he could go and ruin her date as he pleased.

"No, I would like to know," Liam protested, putting a gentle hand on Elena's arm to which Damon immediately frowned at.

"It's one tragic story, actually," Damon rushed to start. "It was a car accident. Others may say a suicide mission but it couldn't be, right?" He locked his eyes with Elena, trying desperately to find something,  _anything_  in her expression but after a while she cast her gaze away. He swallowed the lump away and continued. "There was an explosion. Many people got hurt. Some dead, some not. Elena went out nearly unscratched, alive, and thank god for that." His expression softened momentary, making her eyes search his again. "But then me, yeh, I kind of got stuck on the other side. With no way back." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"You mean you were in a coma?" Liam looked at him sceptically.

"Ten points for you." Damon smirked at him. Elena tried to even out her breathing as she found herself mesmerized by his voice and apparently, even if altered, some real story of them being together. Even if a tragic one. "So, yeh, nobody really thought I would ever make it back... But, hey, I'm back." He smirked at Liam. "And you know how I said that she escaped nearly unscratched? Well, here's the thing. She got memory loss. I mean, it's pretty much selective, but..."

Liam spun around to face Elena. "Why you never told me this?" he asked softly. Not accusing but more curious if anything. Elena tried to focus back on the person she  _should_  have been paying attention most right now. "I-I don't know... I didn't think it matter."

"Well, I suppose not-" Liam started to say.

"Only it does," Damon bit out more forcefully, his expression strict. Liam sighed at him with...he didn't dare name the emotion in his mind because he was sure the new guy wouldn't be left living for long if he registered it.

"I'm sorry it happened to you, man. But I think Elena has the right to move on now."

Damon gritted his teeth inside his mouth. And it didn't help that he saw Elena casting nervous glances at his direction. Did she really think so low of him? That he would rip this tiny-thing in front of everyone, watching? Ah.  _Yeh, she did think so lowly of him now._  Somehow the rage he had felt immediately diminished by half, disappointment taking over.

"You know what? I'll be the judge of that. I let myself tolerate your presence  _way_  too long." He grabbed Liam on the shoulders, his pupils dilating. "I need to speak to my girl right now, so you stay put right here and don't interrupt us until we're finished, okay? Thank you." He patted him on the shoulder with a casual smile on his face and spun around to face Elena.

She had a momentary disbelief written on her face but then just as quickly replaced by resignation and acceptance.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry I came with him, Damon."

Damon furrowed his brows. "I didn't expect you to. I get it. You only had him after I was gone. And some part of you was seeking out love. I get that. But it doesn't have to be that way anymore, baby." He took a step closer to her, brushing a loose string of hair from her face.

Elena tried to discreetly put some space between them, but before she could do that, Damon took the hint and retreated his hand, letting it fall to his side. He looked like he was hurting more and more by each minute, and she just couldn't understand why would he try so hard. What could possibly be there?  _Of them?_ The things she didn't remember...

"Why are you still trying?" she asked before her brain could catch up with her. "I don't remember us, Damon. I probably never will. So why're you still trying?"

He looked at her like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But _I_  do!" And there it was again, his intensity, his passion that it was sometimes too much overwhelming to even be near him. "I remember everything! From the very moment I first laid my eyes on you as  _you_ , to the moment I had to tell you goodbye while being hopeless to help with you grieving me."

It that moment, she felt like he consumed her. Like her whole existence was becoming not hers but his passion alone. She exhaled a shuddering breath.

"What we have..." He locked his gaze with Elena's uncertain, nervous one. " _Had_ ," he corrected himself. "It's  _worth fighting for,_ " he breathed out. "So, I'm not giving up on us." He forced a small smile to come on his face. Taking a step forward, he leaning in and kissed her gently on the forehead before she could properly react. The contact made her suddenly feel immobile, just standing still. The things he did to her body. He was  _dangerous_. If for anything, it was her sanity. That she was certain of. Because when she came out of the trance, Damon was already gone.

And she was left standing in the middle of a crowd filled with questioning gazes and a still rotten to the spot Liam. Whom she hadn't thought about at all in the past minutes.

She was not sure her life was in her hands anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

She was already putting to memory his every feature, memorizing him to mind. Because she was sure that  _he_  would kill him. After all, he, a monster in her mind, was only capable of that. Add vampire jealousy to the pile and the outcome was crystal clear, as a certain vampire would say (and she was not sure where did that thought come from). Still, the thing is... the he, whom she didn't want dead, wasn't dead. He was very much alive, preparing her a cup of tea and making small jokes to keep the conversation going.

_Why wasn't he dead?_

He should have been, because every fiber of her being was certain of the monstrosity Damon was capable of. So why wasn't he acting like one? Instead of killing his rival, he barely teased the guy and only further professed his undying loyalty to  _them_. The them she couldn't remember much less understand with sane mind.

It would have been easier if he continued to be his un-redeemable self.

But then he had to be so...  _Damon_  (and it scared her to the bone that for some reason that word alone explained so much).

"No sugar. Early-Grey and me at your service." She looked up to find Liam with an offered cup occupying his hands. She gently took the cup from him.

"Thanks." She smiled softy in gratitude.

He sat down opposite her on the sofa, while Elena was sitting on the armchair. "Is something bothering you?" He asked after a while of silence.

"Mm?" She looked up at him while trying a sip of her tea.

"You just... been zoning out again."

She froze, swallowing a tight lump in her throat. She didn't mean to do that. To begin with, all she meant to do was to spend a lovely evening with Liam at a Fundraiser's party. But then... she couldn't help it.  _He_  was not someone you could easily forget (and how paradoxical that sounded).

"Yeh. Sorry." She smiled weakly at him. "There're just a lot of things on my mind right now." She prayed he would just drop the subject altogether. Nothing good could come out otherwise.

"Hmm..." He hummed in thought, but his tone spoke of unsatisfied curiosity. "Does it have anything to do with your ex?"

Elena nearly choked on her tea. Thankfully she had vampire reflexes. "W-who? Damon?"

Liam gave her a funny look. "What, is there any other exes of yours I should be concerned about?" he joked in a light manner, but you could hear he was quite serious.

Elena gave him a helpless look, but settled on a firm tone in her voice. "You don't have to be concerned about him. He's..." She looked at Liam's expectant eyes and all she could see was the icy blue shade. She furrowed her brows in concentration. "He's my past. That's all he is."

She guessed it was good enough, because Liam at once put a warm smile on his face. "And I hope we're future."

She could only force a small smile. "A future, huh." She sighed, watching the tea swirl in her cup.

She heard a sigh coming from the other side of the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound... didn't mean to come on too strong. I just meant... general future! Like next week-future." He laughed nervously, his heart picking up speed from nervousness. Her lips curled up in a smile at that. It was those moments which reminded her how different her life was now compared to what it was like before. As  _human_.

"It's fine. It's just... all I see in the future is..." she began with a faraway look but stopped mid-sentence.

_Do you see a future with me? Because that's all I see._

And this time no vampire senses helped when the cup shattered on the hard floor, spilling the hot content all over the place, but she could care less. She put a hand on her mouth to stifle the gasp.

She was somehow aware of Liam rushing about, kneeling beside her and trying to look for any damage the tea could have caused, while she only sat rotten to the spot.

She felt it.

All the feelings that came with that thought. With that... _memory_ , she felt them all. Like she was there. Like it was  _part_  of her. What surprised her most was that even if she knew she could be passionate and devoted, she never expected to feel something so... _real._

To be so _sure_  of something.

"Elena? Elena, speak to me. What's going on?"

She spun her head mechanically towards the voice but all she could see was blue, icy blue and this time she didn't chase the vision away. This time she sought it. How could she have forgotten such a sure feeling?

She stood up before Liam could even react. She was sorry towards him, but he could wait.  _Them_  couldn't.

She still didn't remember a thing but now she finally believed that somewhere inside her those feelings  _were_  there, that what they had was indeed _true_  and so real that it was  _the most real thing in her life._

"I..." she breathed out, her breathing uneven. "I have to go."

"Go? Okay, if you need to... but what's going on?" Liam looked at her with hopelessness and concern but it was not the right one. It was not him.

_She needed to find someone else._  "Sorry, I really need to go."

And then she literally flew out of the doors. When she stepped past the porch a rush of imagines and feelings came back to her with such intensity that she had to make an effort to keep herself upright.

_"No. You know what? If I'm going to feel guilty about something, I'm going to feel guilty about this."_

She started walking again but they kept coming back. Her dancing with him, the start of her attraction to him, her necklace...

_The feeling of loving him._  Her hand flew out to her collarbone as she kept on walking with a small smile on her face.

She remembered  _loving_  him,  _how_  she loved him. Deeply and passionately. She could finally remember  _how_  she kissed him. How she  _desired_  him. How each touch of his made her feel. And she could only tremble at the thought.

And she remembered fear and ultimate sacrifice.

A watery laugh escaped her lips. "That cursed plan "kaboom"."

She came to an abrupt stop. Her heart was beating crazily inside her chest and she was breathing heavily but she had the biggest smile on her face in a long time.

_She could remember it all._

Before her mind could even catch up with her actions she was already waiting for the other side of the call to pick up. The long beeping sounds were like a torture each but she knew it was not a long wait now.

Not an impossible wait.

The other end cracked. _"Hello? Elena?"_

A shuddering breath escaped her lips as her body trembled from within. "Damon." She felt like her whole body was coming down from weeks of lack of sleep and even the basic living. It was like restarting the clock. Hearing his voice put the pieces together and the time finally started moving forwards again.

_"Elena? What's the matter?"_ She smiled at his concerned voice.

"I remember, Damon," she spoke softly but from inside she was burning.

_"Wha-"_

"I remember us." And her heart ached for him of how long he must have wanted to hear those words.

_"Oh."_  For a while only his laboured breathing could be heard.  _"Elena."_  And there it was again. Him putting her name in such a way that it spoke volumes and she could only agree.

"I need to see you." She clutched her phone to her ear, closing her eyes. She couldn't imagine how had he been hanging on without running to her. How could he resist all that? Each second without him was proving to be a nightmare.

_"Where are you?"_  His voice cracked at the end, filled with deep emotions and it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

She turned around to see and a soft laugh escaped her lips. "God, I don't know." Putting a hand on her forehead, she tried to make sense of her surroundings but the overwhelming emotions made it difficult to do. But then she spotted something similar. "The park," she breathed out in a rasped voice. She tried clearing her throat. "The park near Whitemore."

_"Okay. I'll be there. Don't-! Don't move. I'm coming to you. So just... wait for me."_

"I will." She smiled at her phone as the call went dead.

If somebody asked her to explain the emotions she was feeling then, she quite possibly couldn't. It was like coming back home. Like finally finding peace but still filled with an edge of anxiety. But with a good kind of anxiety. The one you get when you are waiting for something you know is going to happen. It was so good to even just  _know._

It may have been hours but quite possible only minutes when she felt a brush of wind and a presence a few feet away from her. She could feel her heart stopping. Taking a deep breath in she slowly turned around and was met with the most beautiful shade of blue, looking at her with intensity and love she was missing all these months. Their connection may have even stopped the time itself but it was their moment. So she let them savor it.

His features still carried a hint of uncertainly but by each second she could see him relaxing more and more and finally  _believing_  in what he was seeing.

God, he was so beautiful, and alive. He  _was_  alive. All this time... He came back to her. He beat the death itself and was hers once again. After a second longer she couldn't take it anymore and sped to him, crushing her body tightly into his, sighing in contentment at the feel of his hands around her.

"Welcome back," she whispered into his neck and could feel him smile in return.

Because it was true. He was hers. As she was his. And they're never letting each other go again.


End file.
